


Troublemaker

by JSRP362



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2000+ life span, Adressing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy!Geoff, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Omega/Omega Scenting, Protective!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSRP362/pseuds/JSRP362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch Morrïor is being harassed at work by Alpha's day in and out, until Lindsay Jones, a fateful friend prompts her to move to the AH office in stage 5, where she meets a will ironed Alpha that isn't only after one thing.</p><p> </p><p>*Adding Tags along the way*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making the rounds

"Alright nerds, guess what?!" Geoff said walking into the Achievement Hunters office, all around cables were scattered, because of the move to the new office it had got a little crazy, but it wasn't a unwelcoming sight, disaster meant something was happening, but ever since this company started something was always going on, most the time disaster, full circle kind of deal.

 

"Chicken butt!" Ray shouted fixing his computer, pulling at cords and not really paying attention to Geoff, the tattooed man tsked and sat at his desk "no dickhead, I'm hiring someone to full time edit, Linds is tied up with other stuff and said it'd be a good idea." This perked some heads to attention, Geoff rolled his eyes "chill, it's Asch, she's coming off of the RT Life stuff and coming over here" Geoff flung a pen over at the glass door off to his right "she's going there with Lindsay, she'll help film and edit maybe be on cast, I don't know, Linds wants her here so she's coming" Gavin scoffed "what for, we've got editors-" "hey dickhead" Lindsay Jones pipped up from her side room "I want another girl over here, plus she's cool." Geoff shook his head "babies" Gavin snorted in disbelief, "really?" "No not really-" "Geoff, don't" "Geoff why not?!" Geoff asked back panning over the woman "wait for everyone else so we can lay that piece down" "Oi! What piece?" Gavin shouted, Geoff nodded toward her in acknowledgement "after Gav, k?" Lindsay asked, Gavin glared but said nothing, like Ray he continued hooking up his software.

 

Lindsay went back into the little editing room and Geoff followed in "so you sure she'd be okay here? I mean there are a lot of Alpha's in here" Lindsay scoffed waving her hand "okay so two unmated Alpha's, which are Ray and Ryan, two very sweet guys, there won't be any harm, just wait for the guys, let them know the situation and boom! All good, cool?" Lindsay said with pride, she was a another Omega, bound to Michael, who was an Alpha, Gavin was like Lindsay an Omega, bound to another employee, Meg Turney, Geoff was this side of the offices _Proxiy-Alpha_ or big scary daddy Alpha that would take care of the little Omega's who didn't have an Alpha, sort of like a parent, he to was mated to a lovely Omega, Griffon and they had a little girl named Mille. Besides them the other Alpha's we're Ray, unmated, Jack, mated, Ryan, who was also unmated.

 

That was their office, which was scattered somewhere in the buliding doing god only knows, but Geoff didn't really care, those Alpha's can watch over themselves, he was more focused on the new tender Omega coming into his care, Asch, he'd met her before, curious little thing, she was nervous in his presence, but most Omega's weren't as bold as his office buddies like Gavin or Lindsay.

 

When Geoff met her she was a jittery little thing, scared he could even say, Lindsay took responsibility over her most of the time he'd met her, but it wasn't strange for an Omega to care for another one, he'd been informed that since Lindsay broke off from Asch, she got worse, a train wreck of sorts without the other Omega. Lindsay was a pillar of support. When Lindsay moved Asch got progressively worse around the unmated Alpha's, with good reason, she was smothered by them in her department for a year and a half alone, according to Lindsay's story, which is why Geoff prompted this move they all began trying to court her since she didn't have a Proxiy-Alpha or Lindsay, her Proxiy-Omega to shoo them away, Lindsay claimed it was borderline harassment and she wanted it dealt with, so Geoff sent Lindsay out and Asch accepted with out a moments hesitation.

 

Geoff wanted to, with all his power look out for the little one coming into the office, it ran in his blood, since his father was a Proxiy-Alpha, and even more so since Asch was unmated, why? It was sort of a big deal to find a unmated Omega in their early 20s, unmated Alpha? Not so much, it was a bigger deal for Omega's because if you didn't have a mate by now?

Well one question, _what was wrong with them?_ Asch was physically fine, mentally too, but she, again was a nervous little thing, it would be a challenge in itself to introduce her to the many bulking Alpha's in this office, and him? What would he do if she didn't want to be near him, he was her new Proxiy-Alpha and that meant he had to watch over her best interests and scent her.

 

Scenting was a big deal in the Alpha/Omega community, it defined what someone was to another, they were imprints, markings of sort, it meant whether or not someone was mated or not. It was all serious business to them, not so much to Beta's which were an in-between kind of type, scenting wasn't as big of a thing to them as it was to the rest, there are also many ways to scent, certain ways meant friendship, Proxiy and mated. Each had their own category, friends, would scent by touching noses to head, staining the other with their own individual marking, Proxiy was a parent or care givers marking, which was nose to cheek, it was a gentle type of marking, and the last was a mate mark, it was a permeant scent, the pair would lip and kiss the neck of their chosen lover, it would leave a welt on the skin, hickey like, which would never have to be renewed, unlike Proxiy or friend scenting, those would fade and have to be redone. It was a way of sorting people, it was useful for Proxiy-Alpha's, but it was rare, it only meant the one scented wasn't mated and friends did it as a loving gesture.

 

Geoff was overly worried about the whole issue and didn't notice the rest of the crew walk in with food from different sources "hey Lindsay" Michael yelled past Geoff, "my boi!" Gavin squeaked, "Gavvy!" Michael cheered, Geoff tipped his head back looking into the round room, Jack and Ryan were back at their messy desk with brown bags lined with grease from some burger joint "I think now is okay to tell them?" Lindsay said getting up, and grabbing her keys "I'm getting lunch you can let them now, cool?" Geoff moved from the door backing up into the wide space of the room "yeah alright, have fun" he waved her off, sighing lightly "oh and I'm gonna go grab her" Lindsay informed him "she'll come back with me" Geoff nodded watching her go "alright, I have news losers."

 

Gavin was the first to spin around the the rest followed, still picking at their food they all waited for Geoff "so, Gavin kinda knows but we're getting a new editor, Asch is coming over from RT Life to edit, cam and cast here with Lindsay" Geoff started, slowly sitting down, "and I gotta lay some shit down, she's skittish, unmated, so watch yourself and don't go smelling up the office with your macho Alpha scents, she's gonna be real frightend if you push that stuff on her- she's kinda scared around Alpha's-" "why the hell are you bringing her here then? We only have two other fucking Omega's" Michael pointed out with a scowl "cause you're all mated, save Ryan and Ray, and since Lindsay split she doesn't have a Proxiy, but plenty horny Alpha's" Geoff sighed rubbing his temples.

 

"Point is you're all not fucking animals and Lindsay's here, she trusts Lindsay, so don't go fucking that up-" "fuck what up? I'm mated?!" Michael hissed, Geoff groaned, glaring at the younger Alpha "that was meant for R&R connection over there genius" "what? Us? Me?" Ray said defensively "yeah, you!" Geoff hissed, Ryan shook his head "he's right Ray, they're a different story, we are another, don't get so offended" Ryan the always sensible guy, at least knew something more then computers, but then Geoff always knew that, all the timid Omega's circled him in attempts to feel him out, Ryan had an old timey feel to him and he was more then willing to spread himself out, if Geoff wasn't already this offices Proxiy-Alpha he was sure Ryan would have been. "Alright well, crystal clear then? She'll be here after lunch"


	2. He said

Geoff somehow got through lunch without blowing up, it was coming time for Lindsay to come back and he had some last minute things to turn upside down, the office smelt of heavy Alpha, so Geoff frittered to the closet and bathed the room in scent neutralizer, the spray nearly fogged the room and caused many of the occupants to sneeze and complain to that Geoff would say, _I don't want her to get smacked in the face with our nasty smells_ which was true, he wasn't sure how nervous Asch was by now, he didn't want her to have a panic attack when she smelt the room.

Another thing was cleaning up, moving a bunch of stuff, the other Alpha's watched in amusement as Geoff hulled a bunch of tech into the editing room, to that Geoff would say _I want her to have everything she needs!_  The last thing was talking it out with all the other Alpha's, which consisted of "if any of you Cocksuckers make any sudden movements or make any noise I'll personally hang you by your nuts outside" to that they all crossed their legs and said " _deal_."

Geoff was now officially happy with the office, no Alpha moved from their spot and said no words, until Gavin, the English Omega promptly suck his nose out "you know, she isn't glass, it's not like she'll freak out" Geoff turned in his chair, his hard stare shot through the room and made everyone cringe "I know she isn't, but answer me this Gavvy" Geoff said in a suger sweet tone, eye twitching "if you were a unmated Omega without a Proxiy and harassed everyday by other Alpha's how exactly would you feel coming into a strange environment crawling with strange smelly Alpha's?" Gavin's eyes widened at his tone, his mouth gaped open, and shut when Geoff hummed waiting for his answer "not good..." He said quietly "exactly, not good, she's gonna need time, she'll come around" Geoff's Proxiy instincts were seeping out of every pour, filling the room with his gentle grassy scent, hopefully he sprayed enough of that stuff into the office to cover up everyone else's individual scents.

Lindsay then opened the door, and true to their words none of them moved, expect Geoff who carefully stood as casually as possible "I'm back, and I brought a friend!" Lindsay said cheerfully, walking inside with a big box of items, Geoff watched as Asch entered timidly, sniffling the air as Omega's were prone to do, she was no taller the Michael, her eyes were a dark sunset orange and her hair was platinum blond, almost silvery, Geoff first noticed the devine scent coming off her, Geoff's knees clicked when the smell of a raging bonfire hit his senses, he had a game plan, now it was out the window with his brain, shit. As quickly as it left it came back, Geoff got it together and shook the feeling rising below his belt and reminded himself that he was the Proxiy-Alpha, and mated. _I love my wife._ He chanted in his head.

 

"Hey there" Geoff's voice cracked a little worse then normal, but he caught the Omega's attention "I'm Geoff, it's great to have you here, we needed another editor" Asch carefully smiled as Lindsay whipsered something in her ear "he's Proxiy" she said in a small voice, Asch nodded lightly and reached out for Geoff, the Alpha stepped closer to her and took her hand, Asch shook his hand, Geoff felt the nerves tremble through her hand, slowly he got closer and tentatively craned his neck, bringing his nose a little closer to her cheek.

 

Asch took a small step toward Geoff as he brought his nose against her cheek, she nuzzled back when he ran the tip of his nose across her cheek, Geoff was a little surprised at how easily she was scenting with him, her hand was still in his and shaking gently, when the Alpha pulled away he squared his shoulders and squeezed her hand lightly in attempt to get her to calm a little, Geoff smiled when he felt her squeeze back before letting go. _That went better then expected._

 

"Introduction time?" Geoff asked quietly, "it can wait?" He added, Asch shook her head and Lindsay nudged her, she sputtered before voicing her answer "n-no that's o-okay I-I wanna me-meet everyone" Geoff was taken back by her boldness but nodded all the same, Lindsay quickly patted her shoulder and said she'd help after with her desk and promptly left, Asch didn't seem to tense, _"good"_ Geoff thought _"she's already used to me"_ Geoff rubbed his hands together and looked around the room "okay who first... Oh, Gavin! Come here!" He said in a demanding gentle tone, Gavin dropped his controller and slowly got up, walking toward the Alpha.

 

"Hiya!" Gavin said loudly, boldly stepping close, Asch locked up and tensed, Gavin waved his hands "I'm an Omega! It's nice to meet you!" Asch sniffed the air around Gavin, he smelt like fresh cherries Asch smiled widely at the other Omega "Asch, how are you?" She said sweetly, Gavin got closer and dipped his head, Geoff glared at the Omega and was about to stop him but Asch caught him by surprise once more and waved her nose into his hair, scenting him, a short time after and Gavin did the same to her "on delicious, you smell like marshmallows, love!" He moaned, Geoff pushed him away it was met with a squeak "enough, quit that, do it later!" Gavin huffed but gave a little wave and left the two and went back to his game.

 

"Hey Michael?" Geoff called, as Michael took headphones off Geoff leaned over toward Asch "mated Alpha, mated to Lindsay" Asch gave the faintest of nods as the curly haired Alpha made his was over, Asch could smell the spice coming off him as he approached "hi, Michael" he said warmly, tilting his head toward her, the Alpha felt the little Omega's nose sift through his hair, he had to emit the new Omega smelt wonderful, Michael quickly scented her and took her hand, Geoff watched carefully and noticed her hand didn't shake much. Michael nodded with a warm smile and strutted toward his desk.

 

Ray then got up, "hey there newbie, I'm Ray, unmated Alpha, and sorry for what you went through, nice to meet you" Geoff saw no hesitation as she reached for him, smiling secretly to himself. Ray smelt like new roses, the two scented each other and he tittered back to his desk after a friendly fist bump. The same went for Jack, he came up, smelling of fresh water, "hey, nice to have you!" He said cheerfully, "thanks!" Geoff watched with a happy smile as she eased into Jack's hair and scented, he happily returned it, and before leaving gave her arm a little squeeze, _gentle giant_.

 

Ryan was last, when Asch stepped into the office he almost fell to his knees, her scent was so strong and intoxicating, his face was flushed and he could barely breath, his mouth watered and he faintly wondered through his haze how the rest of them managed to get so close to her. "Ugh, Ryan? Gonna come say hi?" He wanted to do much more then that, his brain went mushy and his breath shallowed, Ryan's eyes spun and he got dizzy "a-ah" he barely contained the deep moan "s-sorry, I w-was just finishing s-something" against his better judgement Ryan hauled himself up right and trudged toward them. _Gods she fucking gorgeous._ Ryan whimpered when the full potential of her scent hit his face head on, his legs wanted to buckle under the pressure, but he couldn't.

Geoff warned them all about how careful they had to be around her, she just left the clutches of other Alpha's, Ryan was determined to not make her uncomfortable, his ironclad will and that thought alone pushed the not so wholesome ones out of the way as he approached the bright eyed innocent Omega. _Don't fucking say anything filthy._

"H-Hey" Ryan's voiced cracked loudly, behind him Michael snickered loud enough that he knew it was to mock him, but the Alpha was in to big of a haze to notice "Ryan-" "Ryan the Nerd guy!" Ray added with a laugh, Asch giggled a little and Ryan's eyes rolled back, _oh god please make that sound again_. "Really nice to meet you, Ryan" she said sweetly, again Ryan trembled, _say my name again..._ "Y-yeah, errm-" Ryan coughed, clearing his throat "really nice to meet you to-" Ryan gulped when she showed the expanse of her head for him to scent, all Ryan could do was stare at the long colourless neck and how badly he wanted to bite into it.

 

Ryan's eyes were alit with flames, his pupils blown out, everything blurred as he thought of how many ways he could take her in the office- Geoff cleared his throat and Ryan launched back into reality, the confused Omega looked at him with big sweet eyes, he could feel everyone else look at him, a little too quickly Ryan dusted his nose into Asch's head rubbing it against her soft hair, taking in her sweet smoky scent and replacing it with his own like all the others had, he stumbled away and bowed his head a little, the hot flustered feeling returned when he felt her nose run over his sandy hair.

Asch's eyes fluttered closed as Ryan's scent overtook her, he smelt like wood smoke, it was pure virile Alpha, it made her cheeks tingle and her stomach flip. Ryan's hair felt nice against her skin, the fuffly blond hair tickled her nose, she giggled in his hair, as she pulled away she rubbed her nose smiling, Ryan choked on his saliva, his face was flushed "ugh.." He trailed off, thankfully Lindsay saved him from further stupidly when she loudly entered "let's get that desk together!"


	3. Ryan! No!

"So? Are they cool, wanna stay?!" Lindsay said excited, playing with Asch's hands, the other Omega giggled and swayed "they're all really nice" Lindsay squeaked fanning herself and jumped around the little office space "thank god I was worried they're all Alpha's, I know how you get" Asch waved her hand and sat at the empty desk, Geoff put a pink little sticky on the black screen of her Mac, it had a little smily face and a simple _welcome!_

 

Asch took it off and stuck it on the wall in front of her, "I think Gavin is happy to have you!" Lindsay drawled, plucking her stuff out of the box, there wasn't much to her things, nothing keep-sake like, Lindsay would have to fix that, "so I think a few more touches and you're about ready, we can chill for today, Ryan's taking care of editing" Asch nodded, she tapped the desk not sure what to do with herself, until Lindsay piped up "I can tell you about them, if you'd like?"

 

Asch glanced over at the open door, she could see Geoff's leg bouncing lightly as he laughed at something "I think that's a good idea" she answered, looking back at the redhead, Lindsay scooted closer to her and thought for a moment, "alright, Gavin, the tall British guy, he's a sweetheart. He's an Omega guy, mated to Meg, you know Meg, the Know? Well anyway he's a little crazy, but he's only playing, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Asch smiled lightly at the thought of the other Omega, he was good, Asch could see herself getting on with him, "Michael, oh, you know Michael, big ol' teddy" Asch sort of knew Michael, she'd filmed him for some stuff but if it wasn't for Lindsay she wouldn't have really known him, but she knew if anything came up Michael would help without a moments hesitation, he was a good guy, Lindsay was a lucky girl.

 

"He's a cool dude" Asch mused, playing with her hair, looking at the mark on Lindsay's neck, it was big, possessive looking, Lindsay sported it with pride wherever she went, Asch felt an ache in her heart, if only _she could have something like that..._

 

"And Ray- he's a great guy, really awesome, I think you guys are gonna be great friends, he won't try anything, promise" Lindsay swore, Asch laughed a little, Ray was a little forward when he came up to her, he did seem really harmless, jumpy, for an Alpha. Lindsay grabbed a rice treat from her desk and peeled it open with her teeth "and Jack is real great, he helped with editing and live stuff before, but don't worry about him, he's mated to a great lady" Lindsay said with a full mouth, "I don't even need to tell you about Geoff" she swallowed, laughing a little "and Ryan" Asch tensed "he's such a big nerd, really good with computers, super nice- and funny, I think he'll get along with you best!" Asch didn't miss the little wink.

 

"Chill Lindsay" Asch scoffed the redhead laughed as Michael popped in "hey if it's cool, we need some cameras to live film, wanna help?" Lindsay jumped at the chance "yeah let's do it, Asch?" The other Omega shrugged "sure." Asch followed Lindsay into the bigger room, with iPhone set to video record, she first noticed Ryan talking and laughing with another, familiar face, he looked and smelt like an Alpha, he was tall, black haired and brown eyed, Ryan didn't seem to notice her. _Ryan absolutely noticed her_ , she smelt so good, he tried to be casual, then Joel stuck his nose out "hey there Asch?" The Alpha purred, slithering toward her, "I didn't expect you here" Asch backed up a bit at the Alpha's advance, Geoff stepped forward "hey Joel, whatcha here for?" Geoff eyed Lindsay, she nodded and grabbed Asch gently "here let's go film the guys" the Omega nodded and was whisked away by Lindsay.

 

Gavin was outside getting chased by Ray when Lindsay and Asch entered the fray, "girls!" Gavin said, the happy Omega pranced toward them, right up to Asch, he nuzzled the side of her head. "You're such a pretty Omega" Gavin cooed, Asch giggled at the attention she got from him, "get off you little slut" Lindsay smacked at him, Gavin flailed about, before bouncing away from Asch and began batting away at Michael, Asch thought Gavin was an endearing sight, he had no problems around Alpha's, then again he had his own.

 

"Lads action news!"

 

With that filmed, and only taking up the better part of an hour, Lindsay gave Asch her phone with the lock code and said she had to be off, she didn't say but with the hurry, it looked important. "Hey Geoff?" Asch called, within seconds the moustached man peeked his head out, "yeah? Sup?" Asch held the phones out "um, how do I get the footage off?" Geoff peered at the phones and pointed into the office "Ryan does that stuff, get him to pull it, he'll send it to Linds" Asch gulped, Geoff nodded, and swiftly spun around, Asch put the phones on her desk and fiddled with her shirt, Texas was so hot she opted for a v neck shirt, it had a coloured Cassette tape and a pair of shorts, she also had one size to big skater shoes, bright yellow, her mother had scolded her before about them, _"they make you look so short and boyish!"_ But she didn't like heels, or sandals, plus who cared.

Asch didn't want to leave the little space, but before she could stop herself she grabbed the phones, and exited, confidence was her. _Okay no it wasn't. It was very far._ When she poked out, eyes were on her, Ryan casually looked over at her, like his eyes were on the spot well before she occupied it.

"Hey newbie!" Ray greeted, waving, a cord caught his fingers and launched his headphones off, the Alpha in turn laughed, Asch curtly nodded at him "what can we do you for?" He asked a curious smile plastered across his face as he fumbled with the headphone cord, trying to put it back in.

 

"I-I need to pull some footage-" "oh! Ryan?!" The young Alpha aimed a pencil at him, the objected bounced off, Ryan didn't feel it at first, he embearassed himself by staring at her, he wanted to pretend that it was an accident, now the little Alpha was bugging him. _What now?_ "Yeah, Ray?" He asked, gently putting his controller down, though the game was long since forgotten.

 

"Asch needs you to pull footage from the iPhones" Ryan quickly shook his head "sorry, what?" Ray gave him a look and pointed toward Asch "pull, footage..?" Ryan snapped up "oh! Gotcha, here" Ryan refocused on Asch, patting Geoff's empty chair "come here" Ryan requested, Asch found herself gravitated to his voice, the gentle demand was simple as it sounded but it had a fertile Alpha undertone laced within it, she scurried for the chair and hopped onto it, pulling it artfully toward Ryan.

 

The Alpha watched her pull closer, the phones tossed around in her lap, he gulped as her scent reached his nose once again, he sniffled the air around her, he kept his cool, or tired to at least, "it's easy to pull, pass them here, I'll teach you" Ray groaned behind him "but if you show her how she won't come back out of that office!" Ryan chuckled at the pathetic whine and gave Asch a wink "guess we have to get creative."

 

Ryan successfully trained Asch how to port the videos in no time at all. Somewhere along the line Ray suggested a friendly game of Halo, Asch stole Geoff's desk and the friendly game grew bigger and the rest of the Achievement Hunters, minus Geoff piled in, the teams were random, to their dismay, it was stacked in red teams favor, Ryan, Ray and Michael. Blue team was Asch, Gavin and Jack.

 

"Take it Gavin!" Michael shouted, on screen Michael's character had smacked into Gavin's with a ghost, Gavin gurgled "you're a bully, Michael!" Michael just laughed, Ray giggled as he once again murdered Jack "start the bullying, 2k14!" He shouted back, Asch laughed as Ryan chased her character with a shotgun "Ryan no!" She begged, the Alpha grinned "Ryan yes!" He snapped back laughing hysterically, "oh wait what?!" Asch laughed loudly "no! You murdered me!" He griped, playfully glaring at her, he was met with a childish tongue "suck it Ryan!" Asch proclaimed, the Alpha scrunched his nose and smiled at her. Asch flushed at the sight, the stubble around his jaw moved against the silly look, it was almost a beard and Asch wanted to run her fingers against it, just to feel the sensation, would it tickle? Is it soft? _Or both._

 

While she wasn't paying attention, Ryan came up and assassinated her "payback baby!" He howled in victory "dammit Ryan!" It wasn't surprising when red team won.


	4. Accidently hoodie

Geoff always thought it was really gross how early Ryan got here, like he knew that the job was great, but not 7:30 am great, _ew._ Yet, there he was sitting there with thick headphones on, editing something or other, Geoff just scoffed, it was around 9 now and he saw Gavin and Ray nursing back some coffee and bagels in the break room, _actually_ , coffee sounded wonderful right now "morning Geoff" Ryan said, lifting a mug to his face, Geoff grumbled and walked to wherever the coffee was, he smiled toward Ray and Gavin, who were complaining like brothers did about something Geoff didn't care about.

 

Jack walked in past, tapping his arm in greeting, Geoff swatted at him but smirked nonetheless, Geoff could remember when he hired Jack, Burnie, a co-founder was on the wall about hiring another Alpha, at the time he and Geoff were the only Alpha's, mated Alpha's, Jack wasn't at the time and they had a lot of Omgea's working at the company, but Matt, the ring leader was a Beta, and wanted to give him a chance, Jack's contributions did not go unnoticed and Burnie happily ate his words.

 

Then Michael fell on his desk, he was a fiery Alpha, angry as they came, yet when Geoff met him he knew how well he'd work with the company and he signed the papers a week later and he never regretted the hire. Gavin was another story completely, he was a hang up with the company, having lived out in England, he proved his worth for a kid and directed a season of rvb, there after coming to work with Geoff after his visa checked, Gavin was the first Omega he Proxiyed, making Gavin a very special part of Achivement Hunter.

 

Ray was quickly found, having a high gamer score and working a dead end job didn't air well with the bright Alpha, he started with the company in small ways before Geoff stole him and began stretching the kids talents, another valuable member. The last to come into Achivement Hunter was Ryan, Burnie was surprisingly against hiring the single Alpha, he was bigger then Jack, more intimating then Ray, it caused quite a mess, Geoff made his case and Matt accepted it, and Ryan was hired, as expected a lot of the Omega's were jittery about him, circled him carefully questioning the Alpha, to which he answered _yes I'm single, no I treat everyone equally_ he went from _annoying strange_ _Alpha_ to _funny, witty nerd guy Ryan._ It was a closely knit family and Geoff loved everyone of them, especially the new Omega.

 

Geoff made his coffee and went back to the office, Ryan was sitting back, hands resting on the back of his head "hey" Geoff said, setting his coffee down, one quick whiff of his chair and he backed up a little "Asch was here...?" Ryan nodded "she played some Halo after you left with the rest of us" Geoff's eyes widend "really?" "Yeah, we had fun" Geoff's mood skyrocketed "glad she's fitting in" he mused thumbing the handle of his mug, Ryan chuckled "you and Lindsay went overboard a little, Gavin was right about the glass thing" Geoff looked bemused for a second then shrugged "well I mean, I thought it would be worse, oh well."

 

Asch walked through the doors, her sweater slung over her shoulder and bag in hand she had a traveling coffee mug in the other " _hey Asch_ " Asch froze the greeting traveled down her spine, "h-hey Joel..." She whipsered, ducking her head, Joel strutted over to her with confidence only an Alpha could muster "how are you?" He purred, stopping a little to close, Asch eyed her office up she was so close if only she could sneak passed "g-good" Joel tsked. Lifting a piece of her hair "such a bad little Omega, not asking how I was, but I'll forgive you, little one" Asch felt bile stir in her stomach, curling into herself so far she felt her ribs press against something inside her.

 

"Joel! Hey, we gotta film?!" Adam, a Beta called, Joel huffed, but smirked at Asch "I'll be seeing you, doll" once Joel turned the frightened Omega sprinted to the office, clutching her chest as she skidded in the door "whoa hey, calm down there!" Lindsay laughed "hey wait, what's wrong?!" Asch huffed through her nose and shook her head, hair flying everywhere "n-no I'm fine! Nothing!" She lied, Lindsay forced her in the room with aggressive pulling, "no. You aren't, what happened?! You scents going crazy!" Lindsay hissed glaring at her, "tell me" Asch's lip quivered "I-I got into- an accident- on the w-way here" Lindsay gasped, examining her friend "I'm o-okay, really I j-just need a moment!" Asch promised, Lindsay nodded, grabbing Asch and hugging her close.

 

Ryan from the break room began to smell the distressed Omega and the coffee he was waiting for didn't matter so much, making his way back he saw Asch and Lindsay curled on the floor "what's wrong?" Ryan tried not to sound too frantic Lindsay put her finger up to her face shushing him "she got into an accident in the road" Ryan got on his knee and touched Asch's back with his palm, his face scrunched up like he just had a shot of straight lemon juice.

 

 _Joel_. He smelt _Joel_ on her. His nasty whisky scent clouded around her like flies, Lindsay gave him a look but stayed quiet, the Omega must have not smelt it. Lindsay mouthed _I'll take care of he_ r Ryan swallowed thickly, his eyes red rimmed but nodded anyway. Ryan let it go, after about an hour, Asch had calmed down and Geoff was informed of both stories, going along with the lie as well, they couldn't deal with it at the moment anyway, Joel was off at a shoot and they had things to film.

 

Now it was close to lunch, and Ryan left the room after filming a GO! He went to track down Joel. Ryan found him in the break room chatting with an Adam, this time the Alpha, "hey Joel, can I have a word?" Ryan asked, curling his fingers, Joel shrugged Adam off and sauntered up to Ryan "sup'?" He said casually, picking at his teeth "I don't know what happened, but you made Asch really upset-" the other Alpha scoffed "so, what's it to you? She doesn't have an Alpha, free game" Ryan's nose flared "she's a person, not game" Joel's face went sour "Omega's are pretty arm candy, maybe you'd get some if you understood that" Ryan cliched his fists, _he was not gonna start this here_. "Just remember what I said and piss off" Joel snorted at the threat and turned his heel walking back toward Adam "she's not _your_ mate" and like that Joel was gone.

 

Ryan spent almost his entire lunch thinking of ways to murder Joel while everyone went and had normal conversation and ate actual food, Ryan had junk food and thought of ten different ways to kill Joel with a pike. It was a unhealthy way to deal with it, but Alpha outweighed human instinct at the moment. Ryan never liked the dark picture painted around Omega's, for a long time, longer then he'd like to emit Omega's were slaves for Alpha's, it was even worse for him to emit that Alpha's still thought of them like that, like Joel and poor Asch was caught in it.

 

 _God_ , it wasn't fair, she was just, so, so _good_ , she deserved an Alpha that wouldn't parade her like a prize, an Alpha that would protect her and take care of her, and spend their heats together rutting lovingly against each other, relieving the searing burn that came with it. Ryan moaned and twitched in his seat, Asch in heat, wrapped around him, begging and panting, her eyes staring with intense love, gripping his shoulders as she rode him into bliss.

 

_"R-Ryan!"_

 

"Whoa!" He yelped, the office chair flying backward, his arms flailed around trying to grab onto something, he groaned as he made contact with the ground, affectively shattering any remnants of his fantasy "Ryan- Jesus it smells like a brothal, what the fuck dude?!" Geoff hissed, plugging his nose, Lindsay's face was painted red when she caught a whiff, Michael glared at Ryan, pushing his mate away from the smelly room.

 

"G-God, Geoff I'm so sorry I don't know what I was-" "awh, eww, chill, go fix yourself in the bathroom or something, no harm done" " _Oi_ what do you mean no harm?!" Michael growled, Geoff pruned his lips "okay so one Omega, I have to air this out, get lost you guys!" Geoff instructed, Ryan shuffled to the entrance, " I'm really sorry Geoff-" "don't worry happens to the best, go on take a minute!"

 

Ryan, head clear came back and apologized profusely to Michael and Lindsay and Geoff, like a hundred times, by the 81st Michael actually forgave him, thank god for that. The office was now back to normal, Ryan thanked his lucky stars Asch didn't directly come back with Lindsay and Michael.

 

So back to the swing of things, everyone was back working Ryan was typing away when he heard the door open, _Joel_ came through the door with a smirk on his face directed toward the other Alph, Ryan could feel Geoff's anger and winced when he pumped up his scent to seem more intimidating, Joel shook his head slightly, but smiled sickly as he came in "what can I do for you?" Geoff said with a tense smile, Joel stood tall, the older Alpha didn't back into Geoff challenge, "just here to drop off my footage!"

 

Ryan felt the other Alpha's scowl deepen "I'll take it then" Geoff offered, then Asch popped her head through the glass door, "it's okay Geoff, I've got it!" She said as sweet as possible, Ryan's stomach pitted, he knew why. Asch had developed what most lonely Omega's had, he'd only read about this kind of thing, but in short she felt like she needed to appease Joel for whatever happened earlier between them, so he would like her, it was something of a hormonal imbalance, but Ryan knew that it could be very dangerous, she wouldn't want to anger the Alpha, she would do anything to make them happy.

 

_Anything._

 

"Great! Here I'll come show you it!" Joel said with smug satisfaction, Geoff looked over to Ryan, the other Alpha hadn't been known to lose it, but Geoff could see the faintest of angry shivering "nothings gonna happen, she's safe" Geoff promised to placate him, Ryan was exerting some _hella_ strong hormones and Geoff knew Joel needed to leave.

 

Asch was in the little room, Lindsay had gone off to film something with Michael and it left her office a little emptier but the sweet guys in the bigger office demanded she keep the door open, which she was happy to comply with, until Joel slithered his way into it, the man smelt of old whisky, his natural scent, it made Asch's eyes water and nose get backed up, she didn't like it so close.

 

Yet here he was again, and Asch prompted his visit, she had been to nice, she didn't like him touching her as he was, Joel's hand firmly pressed againt her shoulder, it felt clammy and wrong, nothing like Ryan's firm grip, she felt safe earlier when his hands rubbed against her back.

"So" Joel began, getting much closer to her, she felt his arm move into his jacket and from there emerged a necklace, a little star in it's centre "a courting gift" he purred, Asch felt sick, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want the Alpha becoming upset, but she hated that hand. _Hated that gift._

 

Ryan was tensely typing away, when that smell hit the room, all the Alpha's stopped, it was strong, Ray thumped his head against his desk in attempt to calm down, but the scent of a distressed Omega was a potent flavour, Geoff looked red in the face and shot up, but Ryan was quicker, he pushed past the Proxiy into the office, Joel was leaning too close to her face and she scrunched up her nose, "alright- enough!" Ryan growled, the older Alpha snapped back up right, detaching himself quickly, the necklace hung in his hand.

 

"Get out Joel" Ryan warned, the other flared his nostrils, glaring slightly at him, puffing out his shoulders, but Ryan was a built bigger and the older Alpha couldn't look as intimating as he wanted to, with a huff, he dropped the necklace, murmured toward the frightened Omega that _he'd come back later_ and started for the door, Ryan stood in most of it, not moving, the older Alpha scoffed, hitting his shoulder against Ryan as he left, Asch crippled into herself, finally succumbing to her fear, "hey" Ryan cooed in a gentle voice "you're okay now, we shouldn't have let him come in here like that- it was really irresponsible, I'm sorry" Asch nodded her head, she was an artful mess, Ryan's instincts got the better of him and he sat down, somehow along the way the door closed cutting the two off from the planet.

 

"You don't have to put up with that, you know" Ryan reminded her "there's always a choice" Asch nodded, knowing he was right, "get rid of it, please..?" She begged with a little sniffle, Ryan wanted to bathe her in his scent as soon as he heard her cry, he had to take a moment and settle himself before palming the necklace and removing it from her sight "I've got you covered" he whispered gently, "I want him to stop, Ryan, I just-" "I know, it's hard when Alpha's get like that, if I could stop him you know I would" then an idea perked in his head, "hey wait, here" he said, Ryan removed his grey hoodie, and rumpled it up in his hands so the head was presented to Asch "come here" he asked, Asch have him a look but got closer and Ryan popped the hoodie over her head, nuzzling her hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

 

Ryan helped with the sleeves, then leaned back, pride washed over him as he watched her press the cuffs of the sleeves to her face, Asch's eyes fluttered close and the warming scent washed over her, the Alpha took the hood and raised it up over her head encasing her in the delicious scent. Smothering her senses. Ryan sniffled the air and his musky scent overpowered her delicate one, "there, that should help, Alpha's won't even know you're here" Asch blinked, her eyes were a little hazy, Ryan gulped at the look, _mates gave each other that look_ "y- you me-mean I can keep th-this?!" She squeaked, Ryan chuckled warmly, breathing deep "yeah, it helps doesn't it?" He asked, Asch nodded, hiking her shoulders up into the sweater "it'll keep the Alpha's away" Ryan reminded gently, crumpling the necklace painfully in his hand "w-why does it help s-so much?" She asked nervously, Ryan smiled warmly, reaching out for the pooled bottom on her lap "you need an Alpha's scent to make you feel better. It's a biology thing."

 

Ryan tapped her knee, "wanna watch me break it?" Asch furrowed her brow, "come on" he held his hand out, Asch looked at him, but nodded, grabbing it, Ryan waited for to her get up, her shorts were almost swallowed up by his sweater, and they quickly escaped the office, Geoff caught the sight of Ryan leaving the room with Asch and smiled.

 

"Was Asch wearing Ryan's hoodie?!" Gavin squeaked, Geoff turned his head to the curious Omega, nodded with a stupid silly smile on his face "yes she was."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's hand was clinched around Asch's as he jogged through the office, she giggled and stumbled along with the Alpha, getting a few looks on the way "where are you taking me, Ryan?" Asch wondered aloud, "one stop, gotta find tape" he proclaimed entering an empty office, Ryan let her go and sifted through a cabinet, "ah, there it is" he said, pulling duck tape out, Asch watched amused as Ryan wrapped the necklace in a little ball of grey, "what's this gonna do?" She pondered, Ryan hummed and continued to enlarge the ball "I'm giving it back to Joel" Ryan growled his name, "I thought you wanted to break it?" Asch mused, playing with the sweater, Ryan darted his eyes away from the growing tape ball, he couldn't help but think his big sweater looked wonderful on her.

 

The neck line pooled around her head, hood fallen off and bunched up, Asch never bothered to pull her hair out of the sweater and it puffed up around her face, she look figity, her fingers pulled at the sleeves, Ryan smiled warmly "it looks good, you know" he praised, focusing on her, forgetting the tape ball, Asch's face became red as she looked up at Ryan with doe eye and began to sputter her thanks, shuffling her feet, Ryan wanted to laugh at the adorable display, if teasing her got such a reaction he wanted to do it _forever_.

 

It only took a few minutes after that and the necklace was covered in a ball, it was bigger that Ryan's fist, "wanna come?" He asked panning over her, Asch shook her head, "I've got some editing to do, but thanks" Ryan frowned, maybe he shouldn't have said anything, his breath hitched slightly when she turned away "can I ask something?" He said suddenly, running a hand through his hair, he needed to cut it bad both it and his beard, Ryan neglected it for way to long and now it was tickling his face. It made him sneeze way too often because of how the bristles tickled his nose, he wrecked videos doing it sometimes, Geoff calimed it was up there with Ray's ice eating, which tore the audio apart.

 

"What did he do?" Asch shrugged, pushing some hair out of the way, her face became sour "he was a little to forward" Ryan nodded, pulling his hair back again, _damn hair_ "I'll make him stop, if you want?" Asch's eyes widened, blinking rapidly, the big orange eyes stared at him hope fulling their expanse "would you? It's not that I don't appreciate his offer-" Ryan scoffed loudly, bouncing the ball between his hands "don't appreciate it, Joel's a dick" the Alpha hissed, crinkling his nose, Asch laughed gently, scratching her neck, Ryan licked his dry lips, he could just imagine his mate marking there, a bright permeant bruise, _that would Joel piss off_. He wanted to lick all the visible flesh she was sporting, and all the rest that wasn't decent for pubic eyes. Ryan didn't care, he wanted to fuck her on every table, sofa, desk, walls and floor. He wanted to see his mark, make it known that she belonged to him, _with him._

 

"I guess so-" "hey nerds!" Geoff chanted, strolling in "was looking for you! So hey, everyone is going out to the bar tonight, wanna come?" Ryan scratched his beard, he was really on the wall about bars, drunk people didn't sit well with him, mostly because his college days consisted of horny, drunk Omega's throwing themselves at the biggest Alpha. _Which unfortunately was usually Ryan._

 

Ryan heard Lindsay call Asch back to the room, she said farewell with a dubious smile and hesitantly left the two Alpha's. Ryan's mood became sluggish as he watched her leave, Geoff smirked knowingly, the longing look in Ryan's eyes wasn't lost on him as he spoke with a smug satisfaction "you know, she's gonna be there" Ryan flushed, Geoff laughed at the other Alpha, then frowned a little "so is Joel" Ryan suddenly got angry, and gripped the ball harder in his hands, knuckles white and shoulders squared, Geoff held up his hands "come or don't" the other Alpha turned away, ready to walk. "Lindsay told me that Asch likes the beard by the way."

 

Ryan didn't want to go into the bar, he didn't want Joel to be here either. Ryan wanted to go home to his apartment and play ten different video games. But here he was, kind of drunk and he didn't even see Asch once. _What a bust_. Granted, he never saw Joel either, so plus. But then again he'd only just gotten there 30 minutes ago, so the night was young and full of surprises.

 

Regardless Ryan continued to nurse back a straight Vodka, he wasn't gonna lie, he getting more drunk by the minute right now, he scanned the bar and remarkable found both parties, Geoff and his group and Michael with his, and Asch was there. "Hey- Ryan! Get over here?!" Geoff said catching eyes with Ryan, wavy his hand over from a booth it wasn't far off from the bar, but from Asch's booth it seemed ten miles south.

The Alpha looked back at the booth full of his younger coworkers, Michael was there, Lindsay was slung over him proudly, Gavin was holding his mate Meg in the same fashion, and Asch was alone, Ryan decided to turn Geoff's offer down with a shake of his head, the poor Omega looked as out of place as he did, _may as well odd together, right?_

 

By out of place, well, Lindsay, Meg, Michael and Gavin looked _club_ appropriate, as in dresses and blazers, Asch had ripped jeans and a lopsided shirt with color splatter across it, and under the table poked those yellow shoes, Ryan laughed a little, but he wasn't any better, at least she sorta looked like she belonged here. His attempt at club forward attaire was a red flannel with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and plain black jeans, totally right for the setting. _Yeah right_.

The Alpha pushed through the crowd with half his drink gone and made it over to the booth, "Ryan?! Looking good!" Michael greeted, Ryan tipped his glass toward the other Alpha smiling slightly "sit down!" Gavin encouraged, hugging Meg to his side, the female Alpha smiled with a tall glass on her lip and nodded to the empty spot next to Asch. Ryan licked his lips and lifted his eyebrows eyeing Asch for a moment and silently asking if it was okay, the Omega smiled and patted the red velvety leather, Ryan clicked his tongue and shrugged, _what the hell._

 

"Hey, newbie" he greeted playfully, when he got close Asch pushed on his arm and grunted, scrunching her nose, "funny, where have you been? Geoff said you were coming" Ryan laughed and forgot himself for a moment, wrapping his arm around Asch "you know, here and there" he chuckled warmly, "but, mostly there" he tipped his drink toward the bar, then rolled his head back swallowing the rest, he hissed as it slotted down his throat.

 

Asch laughed, playing with the drink that was ordered for her, she wasn't much of a drinker, like the rest of the table, so she was fully aware of the very manly fingers moving off her shoulder and under her arm, they began to play with the side of her rib, bunching up the shirt a little. They weren't unwelcome advances, _keep cool, he's just being nice_ , Asch's head was going a mile a minute, _was he doing this because of the liquor? Was he teasing her?_ Asch didn't know, but it was all she could focus on.

 

"What are they doing?" Asch jumped in her seat when Ryan's hot breath tickled her ear, Asch swallowed thickly, _focus on the question!_  "Uh- they- their..." "We're playing 6 cups" Meg added helpfully Ryan moved away from Asch's ear "oh I remember that game, played all the time in collage" he chuckled, leaning over into Asch again "I always won" the Omega shivered and Ryan laughed again "god look at you, you're so cute" he purred, burying his face in her temple, Asch froze while he blantenly scented her in public, her throat closed, Ryan's nose played with her ear and everyone at the table didn't seem to notice, either they were too drunk to think it was weird or Asch and Ryan weren't with them anymore, like, somewhere else, it felt like they were, lost in their little world as Ryan tightened his grip, pulling her into his lap.

 

"Put me in" Ryan said knuckles rapping againt the table, chin resting on Asch's shoulder, his warm breath prickled against her neck as each steady puff came from his nose, against her back his chest was firm and contorted softly with each intake. Each of the Alpha's arms caged her in on each her side, bare arms resting on the table as he waited for Michael to get another cup and _way too much beer_ , but Asch didn't feel trapped, she felt protected, guarded by the Alpha, it was nice.

"You'll be my lucky charm, eh?" Ryan said looping his arm around her stomach, pulling her back firmly against his chest, rumbled laughs escaping him, Asch blushed at the new, very warm contact and nodded dumbly at his question. 6 cups was a simple game, it required one die, four or more players, and lots of beer.

 

To play one person would roll the die, if they say, rolled a five the player would fill an empty glass with beer, if another player rolls a five they'd have to drink the entire glass and roll again, to either fill a cup or drink another, whoever can drink the most without giving in, wins the game.

This was more of an Alpha game since, generally, they could handle more liquor, but surprisingly Gavin was holding up well against the Alpha's, Michael bowed Lindsay out a few rounds and she just sat and watched with Asch.

 

Michael rolled the die, and got a two, he filled a coloured blue glass with an entire bear and placed it in the middle, passing the die to Gavin, he rolled a four, and filled a purple glass with a beer, Meg rolled a two, "ohh! Drink it!!" Lindsay giggled, Meg shrugged her shoulders and slung back the beer, drinking it all in a few gulps, "ahh" she moaned, smacking her lips, she rolled again, getting a one she filled a pink glass, Ryan leaned forward taking the dice, he pulled his fist up to Asch "blow for me?" He purred, Asch's mouth clinched, she turned her head, her nose connected with the Alpha's behind her, he smirked wiggling his eyebrows, Asch blushed and nodded, grabbing the Alpha's wrist she blew in his half closed palm, Ryan leaned foward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, it was sloppy and wet because of his smile "thanks, doll" he husked, throwing the die, he rolled a six.

 

The game grew longer and Ryan either kept dodging or rarely drank when he rolled, by now everyone bowed out and Michael was left, almost all the cups were full and he rolled, the die clacked against the surface and he got a five "fuck" he hissed, Ryan laughed tapping the table "drink up" he said cockily, Asch watched as Michael sighed, and grabbed it, he finished it and slammed it down with a loud thud, and rolled again "oh fuck off" Michael rolled a one and got another full glass, he shook his head holding his hands up "you win, fuck this man" Ryan whopped in victory, kissing Asch once again, Gavin congratulated the Alpha and Michael bought Ryan his prize.

 

The waiter came up with two shots of straight bourbon, "fuck you Ryan, you bastard" Michael said, the Alpha chuckled and pulled the shot glass to his face swinging it back, he shook his head "shit" Asch was confused by the other shot until Ryan picked it up and held in front of her "n-no thanks, Ryan" the Alpha scoffed playfully "you helped me win, come on, just one, please? You're my lucky charm" Asch looked at the Alpha, his eyes were shining, she licked her lips, "okay" Ryan took the shot and brought it to her lips "tip your head back, doll" he purred, Asch did as told and opened up, the liquid flew into her mouth, it was bitter and burned her tongue, she swallowed and cringed, the table cheered at the action and Ryan kissed her neck "you're being so good for me" Asch almost choked.

 

The night ended soon after that everyone got cabs and went home, passed out and were hungover the next day.

 

Lindsay groaned, head falling on the desk, Asch smiled at her friend, when a knock came and Ryan poked his head through, his face had shame written all over it, his eyes were bloodshot and tired, "hey Lindsay can I have a moment with Asch?" He said quietly, the redhead from her spot waved her hand "sure I'll make Michael get me some lunch" Lindsay left swiftly and the Alpha took her spot by the desk in the chair, he adjusted the sunglasses on his head to hide his eyes from the hard light of the room and grunted "Asch, last night- I was totally inappropriate, I don't usually get so drunk, god. That was shitty of me you're my coworker and I hit on you after knowing how uncomfortable you get around Alpha's, I'm really sorry" Ryan sighed running a hand through his hair, "I've made this so weird now- If you want me to leave I'll-" Asch stared at Ryan, the Alpha huffed a breath of defeat "would you rather forget the whole thing?"

 

"No" Asch emitted carefully.

"I'm sorry" Ryan repeated, scratching his beard, "I've made this weird, I'm an idiot, are we still okay?"

Asch shook her head "we'll be okay once I beat you in Halo"

 

Ryan laughed "so bitter."


	6. Halo lasagna

"Asch sync one two three, one two three"

"Ryan audio sync, one two three, one two three- hey!" Ryan and Asch decided, after many games of Halo online, they began playing the campaign, since Jack was off at some convention she stole his desk "Asch what are we playing?" Ryan asked turning with microphone pressed to his face "Halo 4 co-op story" she replied back staring at the screen "and why are we playing?" Asch laughed pushing Jack's chair closer to the desk, hanging the controller below and began fiddling the controls "cause Ryan's a jerk and wouldn't let me win multiplayer" the Alpha laughed deeply into the mic "she's lying! She's just a sore loser!" Asch gasped sadly but winked at Ryan "so who are you?" Ryan said moving around in the game "I am the Arbiter, cause Ryan sucks" Ryan shook his head "and I'm Master Chief, because I set up the game-" "no cause you suck" Ryan rolled his eyes "cause I suck, by the way if none of you watch RT Life, this is Asch a new member and editor" from behind Ray leaned back and screamed "NEWBIEEEEE" Ryan chuckled, his character moving across Asch's screen "yeah yeah, let's play already!"

"LETTTTTTTTTTS play"

"Shut up Ray!"

 

Two hours into it Ryan stepped away from the mic to laugh which happened 8 times and counting, Ray had butt in about 4 times and came up with an actual fitting team name, _Chief and Cortana_ , since half the video was Asch complaining about Ryan doing something wrong, but he laughed and did it anyway "thanks Ray I fucking die in this one" Asch griped, Ray leaned back, he'd finished his work and decided to be background noise for the recording "would you rather be Barbie and Ken?" He asked playfully, Ryan laughed at the prospect "Ken wishes he was me, _oh!_ Boom headshot" Ryan exclaimed, Ray rolled his eyes "plus I'm nothing like Barbie" Asch hissed, continuing to kill on screen, Ryan agreed with a snort "she's more badass, tomboy sexy, like Uma Thurman in Kill Bill not pink valley girl" Ray hummed crossing his ankles "I see that."

 

Asch's brain couldn't keep up, _did Ryan just call her sexy? Had that actually come out of his mouth? And he said it while recording?_

"-ch?" "Wha- sorry?" "Hey, kill capture, this is brutal long anyway" Ryan said, pulling from the mic, Asch nodded and stopped the recording "that was really fun!" She gushed, leaning back "my fingers hurt though" Ryan laughed and fumbled with his headphones, the green Razor headset plopped down on Ryan's desk with a gentle noise "we should do this all the time" he commented resting back, Asch nodded lightly, rubbing her arms. _I'm sexy. In an Uma Thurman way._ That came out of Ryan's mouth, he said that, _Ryan. Haywood. Ryan Haywood said I was sexy_.

 

"You losers want lunch or not, we're going?" Geoff piped up from the door, Ryan gladly took the offer, "coming newbie?" Ray asked tilting his head back, Asch licked her lips, shaking her head sadly "no, I'm okay I wanna stay here" Ryan stopped mid-movement and looked pitifully toward her "really? Something wrong?" the Alpha asked concerned, Asch shrugged "nah, I just don't wanna go out today" she said simply, looking back at Jack's desk, letting her palm grazing its smooth, cold surface, her hand nicking pass few imperfections as the Alpha's and Gavin left the room.

 

Asch didn't feel like moving much today, it was beautiful out, the Texas winds picking up so the heat was bearable, but she didn't want to leave the office, either Geoff extended the offer and Joel went or he was somewhere in the buliding, because of him it made leaving the office during the day hard, Asch had gotten away with it so far, the boys would do the drink run, because _she still didn't know the building yet_ but that wouldn't hide her forever, Asch rarely left unless it was with one of the others, like that one time with Ryan and the necklace.

 

Asch sighed, she was really greatful for the Alpha doing that, Ryan was really sweet, better then any other Alpha, besides the boys, but she knew she was like family to them, but Ryan, he was her friend, he understood her, he made her feel better and knew right away when something was wrong.

Asch played with her fingers, bouncing them along to a tune in her head and thought of that night at the bar, she couldn't help but think of how hot he was, the way that flannel bunched around his elbows, how warm his lap was. She didn't even mind what happened, when Ryan came to apologize the other day she wanted to tell him she enjoyed sitting on him, how attractive his hair looked how much fun she had, but her throat locked up and he _apologized_.

 

_Stupid_. Now she felt dumb, the puppy hurt look Ryan sported out the door, _dumb, stupid, idiot, dumb. I should have gone anyway, Ryan promised he'd get Joel off my back_. Geoff would have been there, and Gavin, and everyone would have backed her Alpha up. Asch paled, no, she- Ryan was just her friend. He wasn't her Alpha. _He's not your Alpha_ she insisted, shaking her head _dumb stupid-_

 

Asch jumped in Jack's chair yelping when a can of Coke and a hand popped in front of her own two hands "whoa!" The hand withdrew, the owners deep voice vibrated off the walls, Asch clutched her chest and stared wide eyed and afraid, "Ryan?" She said shocked, the Alpha had his hands in the air, bags of food in one and another soda in the other, "sorry- I didn't mean to scare you" Ryan said sheepishly, Asch's lungs caught up with her frantic breathing and she settled down under the Alpha's gaze "what are you still doing here?" Ryan shrugged, gabbing his chair and sitting down, placing the bags on his desk "I didn't go" the words were simple, but they confused the little Omega anyway "why not?" It was an easy question, again the Alpha shrugged "you didn't" a blush crossed her cheeks and suddenly the Coke can infront of her became very interesting.

 

"Here" the Alpha said passing one of the bags toward her, Asch took it with a small thanks "I made too much of it last night and brought it here" Asch clinched the bag in her hands, he can cook to? _You've got to be kidding._  Asch quickly opened the bag, ripping the sides of it, inside was a square container with. _God. Lasagna. Ryan can make lasagna_. Asch coughed smelling the warmed food as she ripped the plastic lid off "wow, this looks really good, thanks Ryan!" Ryan smiled proudly looking at his own food, "shit, I forgot forks, I'll be back" the Alpha was quick on his feet and jogged out of the room, Asch leaned over the food and sniffed, it smelt like heaven, and a lot of _cheese_.

 

Asch dipped her finger in the seemly cool food, Asch screamed when it was scolding hot to the touch, "ow, ow! Idiot" she hissed Ryan came back, his face retracted into a frown "hey, what happened?" The Alpha saw her holding her finger between her lips "I irnt ith" the reply came out as a mumble between the digit, Ryan laughed at Asch and walked over placing the forks down, Asch reluctantly let her finger go with a pop and exposed it to Ryan, the Alpha grabbed his glasses and snaked them on his face, taking her wrist carefully and examining the damage.

"Verdict, doc?" Ryan chuckled, planting a soft kiss to the flesh "you'll live" Asch sighed dramatically, fanning herself "thank The Lord!" Ryan rolled his eyes and kicked Asch's chair, the wheels rolled her off centre and the action made her chair turn toward Ray's desk, "ack!" She hollered, Ryan watched with an amused look as the little Omega tried pushing herself with shear force, the Alpha chuckled as it backfired and she only rolled closer to Ray's desk, "dammit" she huffed, trying again "you're getting nowhere" Ryan idly added, continuing to eat, Asch looked back glaring at Ryan "I'm moving, therefore am getting somewhere!" Ryan shook his head laughing at her attempts.

 

Asch made it half way to the sofa before Ryan intervened, the Alpha got up and grabbed the top of the chair and pulled her along, Asch grumbled all the way back to the desk "I could have got there you know!" She declared Ryan nodded patronizingly, "I'm sure you could have, it would have been like that movie, _around the world in 80 days_ " Asch squeaked at Ryan, smacking away at his hand blindly, the Alpha ignored it with a fond heart and spun her around to Jack's desk. Asch pouted at the food, Ryan sighed, chuckling "you know, for someone who burnt her finger trying to eat the lasagna, you're not trying to hard to finish it" Asch gasped and grabbed her fork "shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as the weekend? I feel like it should cause Friday, but anyway. I'm a wang. I should start talking to you readers more, my only defence is that I forget to click the little button. 
> 
> Or cause I'm boring as shit and have nothing to say. I don't know I'm dumb, thanks for reading by the way, if anyone wants to relay their thoughts in a review I'll try to be better and respond as soon as I see it, it makes me all fluttery knowing you guys care, I also forget to respond, but don't get me wrong, I love it, I don't wanna seem ungeatful, I'm just dumb. I'm a basement dweller, don't expect much!


	7. Game is on

Ryan hummed happily to himself, the last week had been a wonder, Monday Asch came into their lives, he doubts she'd be leaving anytime soon, she even played Halo, and killed Ray a few times more then any of them ever could.

Tuesday, well. He stunk up the office with his more then nasty imagination. Asch, even though she was embarrassed about it, wore his sweater, it made his heart swell with pride when he caught her editing with it on, tucked over her knees, big headphones stuck in her hair, messing it up, Asch's little fingers sticking just out of the sleeves.

 

Then he got so drunk the Omega ended up in his lap and he _apologized_ for it on Wednesday, then they made a lets play out of the Halo campaign and he called her sexy by accident. _Not really_

 Then they had lunch, and even made fun of that, now it was Thursday. _Vs day_.

They were just about to film it when Gavin had to step out for a little while, Geoff called break and that's what they did, broke off. Michael went somewhere with Lindsay and Geoff, Jack and Gus, a Beta, stole the conference room for something, Ray shrugged everyone off and popped headphones on, drifting into more CoD.

Just as Ryan went in the fridge he saw Joel walk by, Ryan had put the duck tape ball onto his desk not to long ago, the other Alpha cleared his throat "hey Joel" Ryan said taking two sodas from the door, the other Alpha growled a little "don't fucking _Joel_ me, what the hell is this?!" He hissed, Ryan stood tall and peered over at Joel, a smirk stretching across his face.

 

Joel had, as expected, opened up the ball, Ryan sharpied his name on the finished product and he could see the vigorous peeling by the white marks and string left on the smaller ball, the other Alpha's hand clinched around the chain, holding it so the grey ball dangled in the air, Ryan's eyes followed its slow pace of back and forth before he replied "an answer" he said simply, Joel glowered at Ryan with all the rage he could muster "I'm warning you-" "oh, you're warning me? I'm scared" he taunted, Joel sprung forward and Ryan did the same, the Alpha's were almost touching as they glared "I'm serious Haywood, back off" Joel growled, Ryan held a steady gaze, taunting the other further and stretching his arms wide "bring it, Heymen" Ryan liked how Joel's nose scrunched up in aggravation as he snarled, he laughed, mocking the Alpha in front of him, tapping his foot once in challange.

 

"Ryan?" Both Alpha's heard a voice coming from around the corner and the broke away immediately, Asch stepped out of the office with a smile on her face "there you are, Vavs back, we're ready to film!" Ryan smirked as Joel's nose scrunched up and he retracted himself as far away as possible, Asch had Ryan's sweater on, the hood strung up over her hair, hiding the long strands. "Hey, my sweater!" Ryan said loudly, Joel sucked in a breath noisily and he smirked, Asch looked herself over, bending a bit "yeah, so?" She laughed lightly "you gave it up, remember?" Ryan chuckled, leaning on the counter "absolutely, looks cute on you" he purred, the Alpha beside him was growling lightly in warning, the Omega brushed him off with a wave "please, it was times 10 on you" she giggled, Ryan placed a hand on his chest "never, looks way better on you, Aschie" Asch blushed she hid her hands in the long sleeves and buried them in the big front pocket, kicking one foot out "yeah okay, okay come on, Chief."

 

Ryan was already pushing off the counter, forgetting the drinks "coming Cortana" he smirked, watching as she disappeared back into the office. Ryan rolled his head back, looking at Joel, who was clenching the counter white knuckled "seeya, old man" Joel's mouth was twiching, nostrils flared and shoulders tight, breathing was becoming a problem while he watched the other Alpha tail the Omega.

_This wasn't over. Not by a long shot._

 

"Well, dicks this weeks _Vs_. Goes to Ryan! You motherfucker, I totally would have had you!" Geoff gripped, Ryan tsked, holding the mic to his face "no you wouldn't have" he said cockily, a round of _ohhh_! And _shots fired_ were uttered and Geoff accepted defeat, Asch smiled through her phone at Ryan while he collected the belts and rooster trophy "Asch, come 'ere" Ryan asked, pawing toward her, Michael offered to take the camera and she passed it over to him eyeing Ryan with question "hey! Here she is, official Achivement Hunter!" Ryan boasted pulling her toward him, wrapping a steady arm around her "from now on she's gonna hold onto my belts every time I win" the Alpha proclaimed nuzzling her head and smiling into the camera Lindsay held close, Asch laughed and took his winnings, kissing the rooster, the boys started making cock jokes very quickly and tastelessly.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes "Ryan's sweater, belt and trophy, what else will to steal from him I wonder?" Ryan could think of many things, his bachelor status, half the fridge in his apartment, the bottom shelf in the bathroom. _His heart._ You know, _just little things._ Asch pulled the hood down and stuck her tongue out "his life?" Geoff's face contorted in a silly grin "Ryan! What have you taught her?!" The Alpha grinned, shrugging, Ray looked horrified, as Lindsay panned over to him "fucking psychos."

 

The day went swimmingly after that, the guys filmed a lot and now everyone was lazing abouts king their own thing, except for the editors of course.

"Hey- Ryan, can we talk?" Geoff asked, tilting his chair back, the other Alpha was playing a game, one headphone cup behind his ear "sure, what's up, Geoff?" Ryan asked, focusing on the multiplayer match of Titanfall in front of him, the Alpha's team was crushing 2 hundred to nothing. Geoff glanced around the room, Asch and Lindsay were closed off in the editing room while Ray was pounding away at his controller playing a vigorous game of CoD online and Gavin, the last person in the room was browsing the web, bobbing his head to music Geoff could hear coming out of his headphones.

 

The Alpha sighed, content with the privacy and eyed Ryan from the side "you're really gentle with the Omega's" he mused, Ryan tilted his head, cocking it to the side while his eyes focused unblinkingly at the screen, frustrated little noises coming out of his mouth as sighs, Geoff shook his head fondly smiling "Asch seems to feel very safe around you, taken quite the liking" Ryan darted his head to look at Geoff, eyeing him for a moment and looked back at the screen, shrugging with a small smile tugging at his lips "I do what I can" Geoff frowned a little at the statement "we both know there's more to it than that" Ryan gulped, the game ended and he won, while the screens came up he refocused on Geoff.

 

The Alpha was lazily perched in his chair, bobbing slighty to a silent beat as he smirked "come on Ryan, the sweater? Ditching Wednesday both at the bar and lunch? Way more" Ryan eyed the Alpha suspiciously before sighing "and?" Geoff scoffed at the question "and what? Go for it, court her, so long as you don't hurt her and she's happy" Ryan's eyes went dark for a second too long, glaring at the Proxiy Alpha "I would never hurt her" he hissed out clutching the controller till the plastic groaned in his hands, Geoff put his hands up "I'm not dumb, I'm glad, most Alpha's- besides us, think Omega's are just playthings-" "she's not a toy!" Ryan snapped, the controller shrieked, breaking with a jagged rip, cutting into Ryan's palm, the Alpha yelped, dropping the busted plastic and grabbed his palm as blood oozed out from the deep, long gash.

 

Geoff sighed through his nose watching as Ryan grabbed Kleenex from his desk top, nursing the wound "I know she's not, stupid. But other Alpha's do, I wanted to know where you stood with this type of thing, clearly she's equal in your eyes, I'm just making sure before I let you try and court her is all" Ryan raised an eyebrow "you know, you're not her father" Geoff waved his hand, rolling this eyes "I'm Proxiy to unmated Omega's that need one, before Meg, Gavin was under my care for years, and so it falls to me to scan her potential suitors."

Ryan shrugged grabbing more Kleenex, "fair point" he grumbled, biting his lip at the pain, "then go for it, before someone else beats you to it."

Ryan thought for a moment, eyes darting over to the editing room, courting her. Yeah. He'd take it slow, ask her, he could make her smile. _Fuck you Joel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tads another! Shoutout to everyone reading, hope you enjoy this next one!  
> Review?


	8. Favorite

Asch entered the office early on Friday the lights flickered on in front of her, Geoff passed a pillar and titled his head upward with a lazy smile "Gavin's here" he said before rounding the corner deeper into the buliding, Asch happily bounced into their office, Gavin was sipping on coffee as he caught her gaze "Aschie! Come, sit!" Gavin proclaimed patting his lap, Asch smiled dumping her things on Geoff's desk and pranced over, the other Omega grabbed her and pulled her onto him.

 

Gavin curled his legs around her and Asch nuzzled the Omega, Gavin purred and ran his hands along her arms, Asch laughed "mmmhm you smell like Ryan!" He purred, rubbing his nose on her collarbone "he smells so good!" Asch cuddled deeper into Gavin and pawed at his hands, her legs dangled over the side of his chair, "you smell good, Gavin" Asch intertwining their fingers and scented, Geoff walked in and chucked at the two, it was very common for Omega's to become all touchy like they were "cuties" he said quietly, quickly snapping a picture.

 

"Geoff! Aschie smells like Ryan!" Gavin yelled, holding the Omega closer, hugging her body into him, Geoff's eyes closed and he slowly shook his head "okay Gavvy" Gavin rolled his eyes and pulled toward his desk "let's play some Mario, love!"

 

Gavin and Asch played for a long time as the office filled a little, Lindsay and Michael had arrived, but the two barely noticed, Gavin kept scenting her and cuddling as they played, as Omega's did, Ray began complaining about wanting to join and Gavin eventually let the Alpha come over. Ray was quite happy with the weight of the two Omega's on him, cuddling as they played, Geoff thought it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen and Michael agreed, until Lindsay got mad and Michael ate his words when his mate came over and sat on him.

 

Geoff's eyes almost rolled out of his head when they decided to move the sofa to sit in front of the big tv so they could get a full game going, this time Lindsay had the game Tablet and was actually being helpful, Geoff sighed watching the group, he to rolled over to the side of the sofa just to watch. The three Omega's piled in the middle and both Alpha's on each end, taking the entire sofa, it was sickly how cute the little Omega's were acting, nuzzling and cuddling into each other and the Alpha's, the Proxiy didn't know what to do anymore, thoughts of stopping them were long gone from his mind as all the intense scents filled the room.

 

Ryan entered a while later and was floored by the smell, literally knocked on his knees as it forced its way into his nose, Geoff could only shrug and help the Alpha up, Asch heard Ryan and popped from the Omega cocoon Gavin and Lindsay provided with their limbs "Ryan!" She greeted pulling herself out of the fortified sofa, everyone on the sofa pawed and groaned for her to come back.

Ryan watched the little Omega run up to him, she held her arms out and latched onto his midsection, burying her face in the middle of his chest, Ryan chuckled warmly at the action, _awh she's scent drunk_ the Alpha thought fondly "come play!" She asked, Ryan wrapped his arms around the Omega and looked over her at the group "you already have a full party?" Asch pouted, looking at him with big eyes, Ryan's chest clinched at the look.

 

"Actually" Michael's voice pipped up "Lindsay and I are gonna go film some Banjo-Tooie" Geoff raised his hands "tag in Ryan and Geoffery" Asch yipped excitedly, grabbing the Alpha's hand, "come play now?" The Omega begged, Ryan smiled at her flushed expression and nodded, Asch made a happy noise and the Alpha allowed himself to be tugged toward the sofa, Gavin grabbed him as he got close and pulled him on the sofa, Asch tripped over his limbs and Gavin got her waist, Ryan watch the Omega's playfully nuzzle before Asch kissed Gavin's cheek and quickly sat on Ryan, the Alpha accepted the fumbling little Omega with open arms, Asch's big fiery eyes swirled with ocean blue, the Omega giggled and Eskimo kissed him, which Ryan returned.

 

Finally Geoff climbed on the sofa, smirking at Ryan as the Alpha's arms curled around her, the controller in his hands, resting warmly on Asch's lap, Geoff tilted over "she's addressing you as Alpha" he whipsered, Ryan's eyes widened and his shoulders tensed, he caught Geoff rubbing his nose with the flat of his thumb and everything he learnt in highschool came back to him.

Omega's address the strongest Alpha by presenting themselves and rubbing their nose against them, if the Alpha returns the motion then it means they recognize the action and then the Alpha can begin courting the Omega. _Sensitive flirting_ , in a sense. Ryan's attention was caught by Gavin when he felt a tap agaisnt his side, the Omega wiggled his eyebrows and mouthed _you're welcome_ , that little bastard.

 

Regardless of how it happened, it continued, Asch kept nuzzling her head under Ryan's chin and he returned the gesture, pressing his nose against her skull and brushing it gently when the game allowed pauses "Geoff you fuck you killed me!" Ray hissed, Geoff laughed loudly, "bloody hell, someone trade with him!" Gavin gripped pounding away at the buttons "Ryan, toad brother! R&R connection, do something!" Ray begged watching his yellow toad die again, Ryan laughed along with Geoff, it was less crazed and manic, but Ray felt betrayed anyway.

 

"Stuff it you little shite, you have forty lives!" Gavin snarled, yelling as he died again "give it a rest Geoff!" Geoff continued to laugh, Ryan shook his head as he watched the chaos unfold "fucking Ryan's playing favorites!" Ray shouted, arms flying up as he died once again, it was true, he was making sure Asch didn't die, "why not?!" He asked, continuing on with Asch's Luigi in game "she's my Omega, can't I?" Ryan's jaw snapped shut instantly regretting the comment, the Omega in his lap didn't tense or stop, neither did her character, Ryan was almost dumb enough to think she hadn't heard, but she was so close that it was impossible.

 

It was quiet for a moment, Ryan stopped breathing entirely, he stared at the screen, his blue toad didn't move and he died over and again when the others advanced, Gavin was the first to say anything "I wish Meg was here, then this would be fair!" Asch laughed, "to bad, haha! Let's kick-ass Ryan!" Asch looked back at him and the Alpha lost his breath, her face was framed by beautiful long hair and she wore the smile that always made his heart stop, he would have thought it did, but it was beating so hard he could hear pounding against his ears.

 

She held his gaze with bright eyes, "right Ryan?" She asked again, the Alpha finally nodded, "y-you got it, Chief" okay. _Had she heard it?_  Asch rubbed her nose agaisnt his again "you're Chief, member?" The Alpha blinked, his heart calmed a little, a soft smile gradually spread along his tense face "how could I forget, Cortana" Geoff made a gagging noise "can we game now, love birds?"

 

Ryan, even after four hours was still sweating bullets about the comment, _my Omega, what was I thinking._ _How dumb was he?_ After Geoff kicked them off he had Ryan and Ray take the sofa back so they could start working again, so something could be done, but Ryan was slower then ever, as they recorded, when they went to lunch, it was like he was lost in the tape and he couldn't figure out how to fast forward.

 

"Ryan, can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my babies another late one, I'll be busy this weekend and it's 2 am so. Here you are!  
> A review would be nice? Or nah. I mean your silent reading is nice too...... Love yeah!


	9. Bets

_"Ryan, can we talk?"_

 

The Alpha looked behind him, Gavin was standing there with a look on his face, Ryan couldn't tell what kind it was but he knew it was a look, _the look._ Ryan swallowed looking around the office, everyone was doing their thing, Jack was still away at the convention so that left an empty desk, frankly Ryan didn't like when his coworkers weren't around, it meant boring, he didn't like boring.

 

"Sure, Gavin?" He replied, Gavin grunted in thanks and grabbed Jack's chair, Ryan watched the Omega slump about and get comfortable, Gavin's eyes weren't focused on anything as he took a moment, gathering his thoughts maybe, Ryan could only imagine what the Brit wanted, "Asch is a precious little Omega" he mused, picking at the desk with his finger, Ryan listened to the gentle thumping as Gavin flicked the desk, "I wasn't sure about her when Geoff said he hired her, but when I met her she was amazing, such a pretty thing" he continued, Ryan licked his lips blinking carefully, Gavin was acting jittery, more so then usual, his feet shifted and propelled the chair to spin left to right and the Omega couldn't focus on one thing, his fingers playing with pens on the desk.

 

He spun a ballpoint pen in a slow circle, the Alpha watched without a word "I really like her" Gavin stopped the pen and finally looked at Ryan, he looked determined this time "I don't want her to leave, Geoff told me that you're gonna court her" Ryan gulped, Gavin shrugged, a frown on his face "I want you to, she's good for you, you're a bloody good Alpha, but I can't help but think you'll hurt her- please don't" the Omega begged, Ryan frowned this time, "Gavin I won't" Gavin waved his hand "I know you won't try to, but sometimes we mess up, just please don't, keep those Alpha bastards away from her" Ryan bit his lip confused, "you really do like her don't you?" The Alpha asked, Gavin chuckled a little, resting his hands on his stomach.

 

"I know what it's like- I was a right prick, before I met Meg I didn't think I'd ever have a Alpha that'd put up with me, or want more from me then sex" Gavin sighed smiling stupidly for a second "I thought for sure she'd have it for Ray" he snickered, Ryan rolled his eyes and glared at the Omega "I'm glad it's you though" Ryan's gaze softened as Gavin got up and mushed his hair, stretching a little. "Just hurry up already before I take her for myself" the Omega teased, Ryan grunted smirking, he whacked Gavin who squawked dancing away calling Ryan a bunch of made up things.

 

Ryan was an old fashioned Alpha he was taught how to court the proper way and he was going to do this right, slow and gently. From the first day Ryan knew Asch was special, she was easy to talk to, everyone in the office gravitated to her, Gavin loved her instantly, which was rare for the Omega. It took Michael a while to get him to come around, and now the two loved each other like family, but then again Michael was an Alpha, so it sort of played too.

 

Even after the initial charm the new Omega had, they still crowded her like curious puppies, the air around her was inviting and calm, it was much like Ryan when he first came to work here, Alpha and Omega's flocked him, either because he was warm and kind or because of his old timey scent. Whatever it was Ryan was glad he had it.

 

Fridays were always lazy for the Achievement Hunters, everything was done on schedule this time which was nice, nothing had to be made and it was a calm day. Ryan heard the door behind him open and Gavin instantly greeted Asch when she entered "hello little love!" The Brit purred, Asch laughed, returning the greeting, Ryan spun his chair around "hey Cortana, how goes?" Asch smiled at Ryan, her cheeks flared "pretty good Chief, you?" Ryan shrugged "just rendering-" Asch grimaced with a loud noise "ew!" She declared, Ryan chuckled nodding in revision "don't I know, it's taking forever!"

 

Lindsay entered the office and smiled "hey Asch, are you doing anything this weekend?" Asch thought for moment before shaking her head Lindsay chirped happily "sleepover!" She said overly excited, Ryan had to laugh when Michael groaned in the background, "please no" he could hear the Alpha whisper, Lindsay smiled evilly, _what a fun weekend._

 

Michael continued to moan while Asch agreed, Ray finally interjected with a snort "quit bitching, two pretty Omega's, in PJ's? Lucky motherfucker" Michael made a face and shook his head "uh-huh man, Asch wreaks like Ryan- I'm staying away from that" Ryan smirked, it made him proud how potent his scent was, _suck it Joel_. Ryan caught Asch looking at him and he winked, the Omega rolled her eyes but the blush was evident.

 

Asch was oozing with pride herself, she easily fit into the office and nothing but love came all around from the occupants, Geoff was calming, the Proxiy had always had that air about him, Asch enjoyed giving appreciated nuzzles to him, which he often smiled about and returned without much thought, she was so happy to have a fitting ward to watch over her, but also greatful that he wasn't needed yet to any degree.

 

Gavin was such a treat to be around, he was a cuddly Omega and Asch loved it, they scented as often as possible, all the Alpha's cooed how cute it was and Gavin always told them to _shove it_ , but continued anyway to spite them, calling Asch his pretty little Omega, just to make them jealous. Beside meeting Meg at the bar she came in one day to drive Gavin to lunch, the Omega tittered on about Asch, and his Alpha became very curious of her, once they met properly Meg gushed on about how cute and precious she was or how she'd love to see her and Gavin scent, claiming it would be the cutest thing ever.

 

Right now Asch was doing just that after agreeing to join Lindsay for the weekend, Gavin insisted on cuddling her, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her as they watched videos of all variety, not really paying attention to it, "if I was an Alpha, you'd be my mate!" Gavin purred, nuzzling his nose below Asch's ear, the other Omega giggled gripping harder against their intertwined fingers "I'd love to be your Omega, Gavvy" Gavin smiled stupidly bright at the comment, Michael cooed at the two not being able to help himself "god, cut it out. It's too cute!" Ray pleaded bouncing in his chair impatiently, Jack, who was finally back, chuckled watching his screen move along with his character, "no, the office smells so good" Ray snorted at the comment.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes chuckling "they aren't doing any harm- two happy, precious Omega's scenting is very welcome" Michael had to agree, backing up his _Boi_  with a fist bump, it smelt best from his spot, having been placed next to Gavin, it was nice to see his Omega friend scenting so openly with another, it made the office so nice to be in, so nice none of the Alpha's wanted to leave.

 

It was also very strong, if you weren't used to it by now, like earlier, Ryan got, to put it gently, _fucked_. Since Gavin and Asch scented for so long and so openly, it clouded the office and it almost knocked Ryan out, at least that's what it looked like to Gavin, but being a strong Alpha he grasped the scent quickly and cooed and fluttered like the rest, acting very lovingly toward Asch, which Gavin was excited about.

 

"I pray for the Alpha who walks through that door" Ryan mused smiling toward his TV, Gavin shot a laugh toward the Alpha, rolling his eyes in good humour "place your bets boys!" Geoff cheered, each collectively answered, Ray picked Gus, he was a long shot having no business over here, but the Alpha said _YOLO_ anyway. Geoff picked Adam Ellis, another well known and liked Alpha, he made way more sense then Ray's choosing, since he actually worked in their wing.

 

 

Michael chose Jon Risinger, having been their art director it seemed like a logical choice, to him at least. Jack decided upon Burnie, which everyone said was a long shot, but maybe not, that Alpha often found his way here in spare time just to jerk around and joke. Ryan smirked to himself, he chose Joel, the Alpha was always here now, up in their business bothering Asch and trying to butt heads with Ryan just to show off to the Omega, even though Ryan knew Asch had no intention of becoming anything with Joel but it was still fun to pull the other Alpha's strings.

 

So once the bets were made the Alpha's put fifty dollars each in a little fish bowl Geoff had for such occasion and handed it off to Asch and Gavin, who continued to cuddle in the corner, content with their surroundings.

It was a supirse an hour later when _holy fucking shit_ was uttered and Burnie was at the door kneeling over, grabbing on the door frame with white knuckles trying to find some ground.

"Fuck yes!" Jack shouted, whooping all the way to the fish bowl as the other Alpha's called total bullshit, all the while Burnie practically died at their door "fuck you dude!" Geoff yelled glaring at the Alpha while he collected his prize, Ryan eventually left his desk and helped their boss to his feet.

 

"How in the hell do you deal with this- this crazy smell?!" He yelled, Ryan chuckled pulling him up, "you get used to it-" "bullshit!" Burnie hissed sniffingly the air "when they do it 24/7, yes. You get used to it" the brunette inhaled the scent, snorting a little once his head cleared "I don't even remember why I'm here anymore" he muttered causing the office to roar with laughter, "oh- shut up- now I remember, Asch, can I get a word?"

 

Ryan's nostrils flared for a moment, but once he realized what he was doing he stepped back, shaking his head, _Burnie wasn't Joel._  In fact Burnie was courting a savvy little Omega, Ashley, who he met on the Patch. Or quite often in the arms of her Alpha, enough times that Ryan could see smitten across their faces. _So what was that reaction?_ Had Joel's advances on Asch make him protective? No he was already protective of her before that started.

 

Ryan couldn't help but become flustered at the idea sparking in his head, she had presented to him, and he had answered, they were, by old law, suppose to be courting now, maybe his instincts recognized it before he could. Regardless Ryan closed his eyes and sat down, listening to the little pitter of his Omega's footfalls. _It's just Burnie. Safe, courting someone else Burnie._

Asch walked behind the Alpha, he was a pleasant sight, the air surrounding him smelt of rain water, and a little Vanilla, thanks to his Omega, Asch assumed. "Asch, I won't keep you, Gus and I just wanted to see if everything was okay over here- I know how stressful it was before" Burnie faced her with regret in his eyes, Asch smiled at the concern "everything's wonderful Burnie!"

 

The Alpha smiled warmly, "I'm relived to hear that, I can't apologize enough on their behalf" Asch shook her head, sighing "don't apologize for them, they were awful, we know that. No excuse, but I'm happy you came here to see me on" Asch touched the Alpha's arm, Burnie reached over and wrapped around the Omega, Asch let him guide her toward his nose, the male scented deeply into her hair, cringing a little "ew- you smell like Ryan" he teased, pushing away with a slightly sour look, Asch giggled, "oops."

 

Burnie have her an experated look "oops my ass!" He glared playfully, pretending to be wounded "he's not acting out is he? I mean, cause- before and stuff? I can get him to stop? Again, cause you know...." Burnie asked carefully, serious lining ever word, Asch shook her head, waving her hands frantically "no, no! Ryan's he's different- uh- he's really sweet and nothing no- just. It's okay" she sputtered, Burnie rasied an eyebrow smirking a bit, _so he is courting her_.

 

"Okay little one, whatever you say, well, if anything comes up you know you can come to me, Gus, Geoff..." Burnie trailed off before chuckling "or Ryan" the Alpha smirked wildly when he rose a dark coloured blush from the Omega "g-got y-you, Burnie!" She squeaked, the Alpha quickly said goodbye, smugly walking away, _Ryan you lucky dog_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating more on Fridays then weekends, only cause I don't have time, but you all must love the early updates? Well love you thanks for reading! Review?


	10. Chapter 10

The day at the office was over and Asch drove home, Lindsay said she would pick her up before dinner so she could have time to pack up. Asch was excited to spend her weekend at Michael and Lindsay's, it would be better for her then staying home alone, playing video games or watching movies. _That was lonely._

 

So the Omega packed a bag, putting overnight clothes and regular, a charger for her phone becuase even though she knew Lindsay would have the same one, it was embarrassing to ask. Asch double checked her things, "oh right- Ryan's sweater..." She mused running into her kitchen where she placed it.

It didn't smell much like Ryan anymore, the faint wood smoke smell barely clung to lesser parts of the sweater she hadn't stuck up with her own. Asch bit her lip, holding it in front of her face, no. _No more Ryan_ , it was practically gone, but she knew that, scents faded quickly, it was sad but true. Her stomach ached at the prospect.

Asch really enjoyed the calming scent of the Alpha, whenever she didn't feel right Asch would put the sweater on and her trouble would simply go away, but now it was gone and no trace of Ryan was left on the baggy sweater, only the thought and notion that it was his, that didn't help her nerves much though.

Before she could wear it and nothing would bother her, she could leave her little apartment and no Alpha dared to look her way, Asch felt safe and time had taken that from her, it was pretty cruel.

 

Asch's thoughts were torn away from the sweater as her bell buzzed twice, Lindsay called ahead and told her she would drive up and ring the buzzer so Asch could just come down, leaving the sweater she grumbled and grabbed her bag, making sure the door locked she headed out the door. Lindsay was waving her hands like a maniac, with the biggest smile the Omega opened the door, slamming it against the hinges, Asch cringed a little at the icy glare Michael shot his mate, his face was etched in a frown.

 

The Alpha looked tired from his attire, Michael looked like he couldn't care less that he was wearing pyjama pants, he had a baggy sweater on and a beanie, little curls stuck out of the folds as he glared holes into Lindsay's head. Asch's smile was small and timid, she walked closer and kept the appearance until she saw Michael's hand clutching Lindsay's, his face began to unfold, the scowl no longer looked hateful, it was laced with love and a caring nature. Michael's eyes were no longer silt halfway in malcontent, but adoration. Lindsay's eyes were shining at Asch with a peace she never knew could exist within the human eye, but there it was all bundled in a small little red head.

 

"Asch! Come! Put yourself in the back!" Lindsay said excitedly, Asch rushed her steps and threw her bag in the car and climbed in, the Omega in the front seat watched her with a fiery smile and Michael took off as soon as Asch's seat belt clicked into place. Aside from Lindsay's proclaimations about all they were doing the ride was quiet, Asch had propped her elbow on the window and watch the world pass, drowning out Lindsay she began to think of Ryan.

 

The Alpha, though he was quite the mystery to her, _even if she knew him better than the rest_ , on some scale Asch could easily see so much more to him. Ryan was, in short, wonderfully amazing. He had an easy air about him that floated around the office, making the occupants settle naturally, Ryan was hands down the Alpha Male of the Achivement Hunters, even if Geoff was running the show.

He was naturally bigger, stronger and the most dominant of all the Alpha's there. His shoulders were set large, making him a _don't contest_ , the Alpha could definitely be intimidating without even trying to, in fact just standing as he normally did often made Asch wonder if he'd been expecting an attack or if that was just a strange Alpha custom Omega's like her didn't know about.

 

Ray did it a lot to, the littler Alpha always stood with purpose, even if he didn't mean to, it was like a trained position in all of their brains. Legs apart, feet forward, neck elongated, nose perked to smell and ears twitching to the slightest noise. Some like Michael always had their shoulders squared for a fight, even if there was no challenge.

Omega's had habits similar to it them, but Asch couldn't see the traits herself being one. She was sure she had some, if not many Omega perks like Lindsay or Gavin. Male Omega's were different, therefore Asch could deduce a couple distinct differences, such as the over protective nature he shared for her, and most likely his mate, Meg.

Gavin also was submissive, less then a female Omega of course but still pliant and docile toward Alpha's.

 

Omega's behaviour seemed like a foreign concept to Asch, mostly because she practiced it daily and never payed mind to it, generally because it was the Alpha's job to do that, and hers the opposite, maybe that's why she could look at any Alpha and know by the drop of a pin whether or not they were the strongest.

 

Ryan was certainly ringing all the bells, he was best of both, strong and wise, he was kind and careful, dominant and funny, everything Omega's hoped to snag before they were of drinking age. _What a bummer._

Asch's parents were Beta's, nothing special about them, date, fall in love and get married.

_Simple_.

No courting, Alpha's, primal instinct or mates. Asch sometimes wished she was a Beta like them, then she'd have a clue about what she was doing. When she first became an Omega at the tender age 13 everything was new and her parents had no idea what to teach her. Most of it came naturally, falling into the roll, submission, scenting, though she never really did it until senior year highschool with a friend. It was all relatively easy, except how to go about finding a mate.

 

Sure you want the strong pack leader, but there at least had to be a connection, something more then a sex buddy, or someone to face the ends of earth with, it wasn't easy living into the thousands. Asch thought mates would be something simple, find one when you want to and no pressure, but the _unspoken_ rule pressed and suddenly if you were alone at age 21, you weren't anyone's time.

 

_Hello, Asch Morrïor, 22 and swinging single calling._

 

Life decided to put her on hold. The same crappy tune played while she waited for something to happen, anything. _DuranDuran be damned._  Asch wanted to hang up and not give a fuck. Yet every birthday was a wake up call, from since to next. She wasn't going to spiral into a pit of loneliness, becoming a mindless slave to primal urges wasn't her thing.

Not since she read one of her mothers novels, If you could call it that. Main characters were thrown in the mix of messy writing and out came a hit romance novel about a desirable Alpha pirate and a Omega wench at the end of her rope and about to hang.

 

Mercy be damned, Asch read some of it anyway and deduced the bullshit, basic terms. The Alpha was, conveniently the only one who could save her from a most unkind fate and by the end of it Asch almost threw up.

_Who reads crap like that? Her mother that's who._

It was a ridiculous notion and Asch found some kind of light in its badly written pages, though it was opposite to the point. She didn't need an Alpha to complete her, she was whole on her own. But, Asch never found anything wrong with an eternal cuddle buddy.

 

Her thoughts came back to Ryan, a cheezy scene began to play behind her eyes and Asch found herself atop a firm warm body.

Half her face was pressed between pointed shoulders, the soft space of an upper back, Asch blinked in the dark, she shifted her legs and found them tangled amoug sheets and crossed against another pair of legs, as she moved, prickles of hair rubbed the skin of her knee, a sleepy whine hissed below her and Asch froze, the body below settled with a deep sigh and rested, Asch felt the obvious _him_ nestle into the pillow supporting his head and drift away into unconscious again.

 

Asch quickly figured out that her hands and half of her arms were trapped under the man, she huffed quietly, annoyed she was unable to move even the slightest. The Omega moved her head and rolled her chin to sit gently between the big shoulder blades, Asch's eyes adjusted to the dark room and she examined the male beneath her, he had a mop of sandy hair, it covered almost all of his face from the side she could see, only the peek of a broad nose could be seen. The hint of a beard bristled around his face, Asch carefully blew at his face, a small groan escaped his lips and he wiggled his nose, a hand from his side came up and mushed the hair away from his face, Asch blushed, his face was perfectly framed, in focus and it was so real.

_Ryan._

Asch was atop Ryan, the Alpha was asleep under her. _Sleeping, they were sleeping together. In the same bed. Ryan, sleeping._ Could it be spelled out more? Asch's brain worked a mile a minute, _Ryan, bed and together_ replayed eight different ways in her head before she snapped out of it.

Asch couldn't breathe, for a good while she lay there, staring at Ryan's sleeping form, she marvelled at the way his nose moved, puffing out strong breaths, the steady feeling of his breathing gently moving her up and down with each intake and exhale. The Alpha looked so peaceful like this, Ryan's eyelids were pressed together and the long lashes rested against his bottom lid, lacing together to keep him from opening them. There was a small smile resting upon his face, it looked so natural now, sitting there coy on his lips, Asch wanted to kiss him senseless.

 

"-ch?" "Ryan?!" The Omega shouted snapping out of her daydream, arching away, Asch choked slightly when the seatbelt force stopped and held her from launching off the seat, beside her Lindsay and Michael laughed, "oh- oh my god, you- oh my god" Michael burst, clutching his stomach "y-you fell asleep, oh- ha oh my fucking god" Lindsay howled "what about Ryan?!" Michael teased, Asch finally came down and glare at the two, _this weekend is going to suck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Chapter ten, exciting no?  
> Thanks for the read! Review?


End file.
